Nobody Like You
by UnfortunatlyShattered
Summary: Mina gets curse while trying to save Jared. Can Jared break the curse before everything gets out of hand and the curse breaks itself? Will Mina be able to make things right again? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Life After Death

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**This is my first fanfiction. You can hate it all you want. All characters belong to Chanda Hahn. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Life After Death

P.O.V. Jared

All I remember is thinking I would never see Mina again. She killed me, yet how can I see this light. I blink a few times and shake my head. Then all my senses start to work again. Mina! Where is she!

I look around and see her fighting against a castle gaurd. Her hair is longer now, down to her waist. She looks thinner, but like she worked out a lot. She also looks a year older then when I was killed.

I hear a loud crack and look tear my eyes off of her to see where it came from. To my horror, the worst fae that could even appear did, she looked angry and like she was about to murder someone.

"Mina, watch out!" I was too late, Spring raised her arm and pointed at Mina with her purple painted nails. Mina was hit, hard. She fell forwards and crumpled to the floor. I sramble up to my feet and race to her, yelling at Spring the whole way.

"How could you do that to Mina. Spring, what did you do? " I get to Mina's side and lose my train of thought. Mina is hurt and I let it happen. How could I just let Spring do that to Mina.

"Don't worry, she is not dead. But it might spice up your love life a bit." And with that, Spring let out the scariest evil laugh I have ever heard.

"What did you fucking do to her, Spring?" My anger was getting the best of me. I pick up Mina's limp body and turn to face Spring. My body started shaking with uncontrollable rage.

"Teague sent me to cast a spell on Mina because he though she was finishing the tales too quickly."

"What kind of spell?" I spit out the last word like it was poison. Why would Teague do this to Mina, she was his favorite Grimm so far.

"I guess you will just have to find out." And with that, Spring disappeared. Now all I have to do is figure out this curse. What could Spring have done to Mina?

**Poor Jared, he does not know what is coming. Should I continue or should I just stop this horrible fan fiction now before is destroys the world? R&amp;R**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Real?

I know it has been forever, so please don't murder me peoples. My life in the last few, how ever long it has been, my life has either been busy or it has been in the dumps. I had high school credit classes in 8th grade ( finally free of middle school!) and I am sure I failed both of them, I already have homework for highschool, and my summer has been completely shitty ( besides my half birthday the birthday I celebrate at my dad's because my birthday is too close to christmas or I am never at his condo right after christmas or some other stupid excuse like that.) Not to mention, I can't get my bestfriend to text me back, and she might be moving to Tennessee this summer. I am really good friends with her even though she just moved to my area last school year. Anyway, yesterday just shattered my faith in humanity. So, this chapter might be a bit...different.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is It Real?**

"Confidence comes not from always being right, but from not fearing to be wrong." - Peter T. Mcintyre

Flashback to age 14

Sunlight streaked down on Mina as she watched her grandpa, Jack, fiddle around with his old motorcycle. She had just finished washing her grandparent's truck so she could earn some money for the summer. Grandpa Jack was the nicest man Mina knew, but his nieghbors always complained about how he was mean. Mina knew he was just trying to protect the wildlife in the nieghborhood.

Mina barely ever got to visit her Grandpa Jack and Grandma June. So, when her grandparents invited her down to their house close to the beach, she was beyond excited. The only problem, she was allergic to her grandparent's 3 cats. But she loved those cats so much. So she had to take allergy medichine everyday.

The reason why people thought Jack was mean was because he hated when people would speed through the neighborhood and go down to the beach. He would yell at the speeders, so he became known as the mean old man at the end of the street.

This day, there were more people speeding and not paying attention then there usually are. Mina knew not to go in the road on days like this. Five speeding cars had already gone by in the last 2 hours. Then Mina saw the local racoon family crossing the street.

Mina got up and walked to the end of the drive way. She saw a car speeding towards to racoons. Mina tried to run to the racoons so the car would stop, but somebody appeared out of nowhere and pulled her back onto the driveway.

Mina turned around and saw an unfamiliar teenage boy with black hair on the longish side and stormy grey eyes. Mina screamed for Grandpa Jack and pulled away from this strange boy. But when she turned around, she was too late. The car hit one of the baby racoons and broke his leg. He tried to crawl to his mom, but he couldn't make it. The mom picked up her injured baby and ran away. Her other babies followed.

Mina let out a broken sob. These creatures are like her families wild pets. Her grandpa fed them, so they would beg at the back door like dogs. She had fallen in love with these funny, beautiful, little creatures. How could someone be so stupid, so ignorant, as to hit and possibly kill one of these harmless creatures.

A guy got out of the car wearing dark sunglasses and smoking a freshly lit cigarette. Jack came up behind Mina and yelled at this man. The man said he could not see them because of his sunglasses, but Mina knew it was because he was lighting his cigarette. Mina ran into the house and started to cry as June came out of the house to see what happened.

A few minutes later, Mina's friend, Salma, texted her.

Salma: DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?!

Mina: Yep, a speeding car hit a baby raccoon.

Salma: He was not speeding

Salma: Your Grandma LOST IT! She got sooooooooooooooo mad

Salma: sorry i was not supposed to say that

Mina: He was speeding and wearing dark glasses. He had enough time to see them and stop, but he didn't. Grandma is just really sad a baby animal might die because of someone's stupid mistake. There is a 50% chance that the baby will die because he has a broken leg and it might not heal.

Salma: Ok.

Salma: p.s. he is ok

Mina: No, his mom had to drag him away. He could be seriously injured, more then a brocken leg.

Salma: ok sorry

Mina: It's okay, I just hope he survives so grandpa can relocate the whole family.

Salma: ya

Mina: How r u?

Salma: my phone is about to die.

Salma: im fine

Salma: sorry i have to go, my phone about to die. I will text you later. Bye

Mina: Bye

Mina could tell Salma was mad for some reason. Later, Mina found out that Salma was with her nana who lived across the street from Mina's grandparents. Salma's nana had just got on the road right after Mina left. She does not like the racoons so she said that he was not speeding, even though she could not have seen if he was. So Salma got made at Mina for disagreeing with her nana and faked a dying phone.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Mina woke up with a start. She looked around and saw she was back home. How did she get here. She felt startled. Her room looked cleaner then normal, like someone had to move stuff to get her to her bed. She then heard voices coming from outside. They sounded slightly angry, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Mina got up and slowly, quietly crawled to the door. The voices became clear once she got to her closed door. She heared her mom and another familiar man's voice arguing. Mina tried to quietly open her door to see who the man was, but her door sqeaked and they immediatly stopped talking. Next thing Mina knew, her mom had her in a painfully tight hug.

"Mom. I. Can't. Breathe." Mina said between gasps. Mina's mom let go of her and looked her up and down, questionably.

"I'm okay, really. I just need oxygen." Mina laughed out. Then she looked over her mom's shoulder and saw the owner of the other voice. She ran up to him and hugged him. He spun her around, then put her down and smiled.

"Jared? How are you here?" Mina asked this question even though she already knew the answer. He leaned down and wispered in her ear.

"You." That was all he said. Then they kissed and Mina didn't want it to stop, never stopping, only this kiss forever.

* * *

Okay, the first part is kind of real, but I was next door with my Aunt and the names are changed and I did not cry. Anyway, I will try to update again soon peoples. Lucky for yous, I am starting a character contest. Just add what you think is important, as much detail as possible. Contest ends on the 9th of July. Enjoy your summers peoples.


	3. Authors Note

Yep, yep, this is just an authors note. Sorry to disappoint. But, I've got a plan which might lead to more chapters soon. My idea for this story is to have the curse trap her in a memory world while she's asleep. Soon, it gets harder and harder for Mina to decide which one is real and which one is the curse and she'll be faced with a choice of which one she has to sty in. Opinions?

Anyways, thanks for reading this, I'm so sorry it's been forever. Life sometimes gets in the way.

Oh, and one more thing. If I end up doing the memory thing, I'll probably be using a lot of OCs. So, if anyone would like there oc in this story or a specific scene idea, I'd appreciate the help.

Thanks!


End file.
